So Serious
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: When the titans began to go missing one by one, each leading to the villain Robin had thought he was rid of, what will the leader do? RobxRae *Discontinued Indefinitely*
1. Chapter 1

New Story! Its . . . interesting, i guess? Either way, rate, review. Comment, criticize. Live, laugh. Wow, i'm hyper. _Too_ much chocolate. Hope it doesn't reflect in this chapter :P. Thanks,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

_**Robin**_

I didn't even bother to look up to see who walked into the main room. Other than the fact that Raven's walk is very different than everyone else's, there was the bond. That, and the fact that nobody but us usually gets up this early. Raven's almost silent walk differed from Cyborg's loud and noticeable stride, Starfire's playful almost skipping gait, and Beastboy's small but obviously trying to be loud stomp.

"Isn't it a little early to be up, even for you?" her low, enchanting voice asked. _Enchanting? _I shook my head, pushing the thought away. I folded up the newspaper and looked at her, giving a smirk.

"Well, you're up, so I guess not," I teased. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me through her hair, giving me a mock glare.

"I am only up because if you haven't noticed, this is the only time I get any quiet," she answered, deadpan, as usual, before taking a sip of the tea that she just heated up. Well, not really as usual. A hint of amusement hid beneath it all. More and more I noticed little grasps at emotion coming from her. Then again she has always been a bit more comfortable with me. After all I am the leader.

She pushed one of the shorter strands of her violet tresses behind her ear and glanced at the newspaper lying next to my coffee. "Anything?" she asked. I shook my head. She sighed. "Sorry, Robin," she said with a teeny bit of hidden sympathy.

"Nah, its fine," I said, keeping the mood up. I had to be the motivating leader. My second-in-command just stared at me, knowing that I didn't actually think it was 'fine'. I looked away from her naturally amethyst eyes. "Want me to make you some breakfast?" I asked, hoping to smoothly change the subject. I took a quick glance up, but almost immediately looked back down. Just by doing that I could tell she knew exactly what I was doing. I waited for her to rat me out on it.

"Thanks," she said quietly. I looked back up, glad my mask concealed my surprised look. She was staring at her tea, hair already back shielding her face. I silently thanked her for dropping the subject. Everyone else would probably keep pressing. Then again, everyone else, except for maybe Cyborg, wouldn't be able to see through my small lie. Raven being Raven not only could tell, but had the decency to know when to leave it alone. I got up and went into the fridge . . . only to find all our food covered in blue furry stuff.

"Ummmm, Raven?" I said closing the refrigerator door. She looked up from her tea. "Can't really make that breakfast," I said trying to hold back a blush. She gave one of those small smiles, the only type of smile that I've ever seen her give. The smile that is only the lifting up of the tips of her lips.

"Surprise, surprise; all our food totally disgusting. I'm appalled," the obvious sarcasm dripping from every word. I chuckled, amazed that she could always be so . . . so. _So, what? _I have no idea. She was just something else. I stared at her, about to say something, when a brief look of worry crossed her face. Suddenly, she stood up, knocking over chair she was sitting in. "Robin? What's that?" she asked with urgency, staring at something out the window behind me. I turned swiftly, only to see something, almost like a meteor, heading straight for titans tower.

"Come on!" I yelled racing out the door, not even bothering to see if she was following. I just automatically knew she would. We bounded up to the roof. It was already close enough that we could feel the heat radiating off of it.

"Holy -"

"I got it!" Raven yelled, interrupting me. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she mumbled, before the whole object was engulfed in the black magic, stopping it right before it collided with the tower.

"Can you set it down without breaking anything?" I asked, staring at her. I could tell she had no problem lifting it with her power but it wasn't like she could just stand there like that. Her eyes were all white; no iris, no pupil, no nothing. The first time I saw it, I had been kind of freaked. The first time we met, I had no idea what to think of her, and now? Now she is my best friend. I trusted her with my life.

"If I set it down here, on the roof, it'll probably just go through it. I place it on the island," she responded, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'll start heading down."

* * *

"Do you have any idea about what it is?" Raven asked, coming up behind me, suddenly.

"No clue. All it is, is a giant metal ball. Literally," I looked down at it as I stood up from my crouching position, which I had been in while examining the , the, the what ever it was. The object. All its ends were smooth. No cracks, no holes. Just a sphere of pure metal. It wasn't even hollow. "Another weird thing," I said switching my look away from it and to Raven. "It is freezing cold to the touch,"

Her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth parted slightly, as it always does when she is thinking. I smiled a little thinking of how, well, how cute she looked. _CUTE?_ I shook my head. She was my best friend. What was I thinking? "Could it be because of my magic?" she asked. I looked up at her, just realizing I was staring at the ground.

"Not likely. It was steaming when I walked over. Steam coming up and everything, And yet it was icy cold when I touched it, even with the steam coming off of it,"

She stared at it, her pensive look on her face. She nibbled on her bottom lip before talking; "We should probably wait for Cyborg to get up so he can run tests on it, before we do anything," I nodded my head in agreement.

"We can't just leave it here, out in the open," She looked at me, her eyes boring into mine.

"Basement," we said at the same time.

* * *

We got in the elevator, leaving the sight of our now filled basement behind us. I glanced at her standing next to me and noticed that she had her cowl up, hiding in its darkness.

"You do realize that they probably won't be up for a couple more hours, right?" she reminded, breaking the silence. I nodded and frowned. Why did they have to sleep in?

"We could wake them up," I offered. A small smirk played on her lips.

"This could be counted as an emergency," she continued.

"I mean, after all, a huge, flying, metal ball was aimed for our tower,"

"And its not like we stayed up all night,"

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked, gesturing to the big, red button .

"No thanks, Boy Wonder. I am not going to be blamed for this," she said, her smirk growing a little. I smiled, surprised she knew why I didn't want to press it. Then again, I should have learned by now not to underestimate her. I pulled up the glass case and pushed it. All the lights switched to red and flashed, the siren going off. I waited to hear the bing that meant the mic was on.

"All titans report to the main room ,immediately," I announced.

"Oh, no worries, _leader_, they'll come immediately because, you know, it's not like they just woke up, or anything like that," Raven said, again with the sarcasm. I turned and saw her hood was now down. One of her longer strands of hair were wrapped around her index finger, her other hand on her waist revealing half of her hidden figure. She deserved a lot more credit than she got. Not only was she lithe but she had this tiny waist that was worthy of a Barbie doll, though she would, umm, damage, anyone who said so.

"Cyborg will be first, then Starfire. Last of course will be Beastboy.10. . . 9 . . . 8 . . . " she began. I opened my mouth to say something, but she lifted a finger to silence me. "5. . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . " The doors slid open revealing a grumpy Cyborg. He opened his mouth, but as Raven was doing to me, I rose my hand and silenced him. He took the chance to catch his breath. Raven began again.

"6. . . 5. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . " Next Starfire flew in, hair slightly untamed. She glanced around tiredly. "10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . . 7 . . ." once again, when she got to one, Beastboy shuffled into the room, eyes practically closed. She gave a mock curtsy and sat down on the couch. I gave a small laugh. Starfire glided to the seat near Raven and plopped down. Cyborg yawned and leaned up against the couch but didn't sit down. Beastboy, well, Beastboy looked to have fallen asleep standing up.

"Robin, why must you awake us?" Starfire asked, rubbing her eyes. Out of all of us, she probably changed the least. It might be that alien gene or something. She was the same height as always and I had already surpassed her, almost the height of Cyborg but not quite. Her hair never seemed to grow and stayed that brick red shade. Her eyes, even sleepy, were bright green. She was slightly more curvy, but you could hardly tell. She was same old, cute Starfire.

Beastboy had gotten taller and had a bit more muscle. His hair had grown slightly longer and his voice slightly deeper and his eyes slightly darker. Though he still told stupid jokes and planned dumb pranks he had changed. . . Ever since Terra. The betrayal was a stab in the back for him. . . but her current state? That was a thorn in his heart. No matter how much he tried to hide it, he would never, ever, be the same.

Then there was Cyborg. Though he hadn't gotten taller, his voice was deeper, and there was just something. Something that made him seem different. Older maybe? I couldn't quite place my finger on it. He also seemed to have a small crush on Bumblebee, which I wasn't sure how I felt about yet. I mean, I was glad that he isn't holed up in his room, sad about how he had lost Sarasim, but a relationship between the two titans could end in disaster. Not that I had any room to talk. . .

Sarasim. Hmmmmm. The only reason Cyborg was pulled away from Sarasim was because of us. Raven. She had officially pulled him out. Surprisingly enough he didn't yell at her too much. Only begged her to send him back. I know how guilty she felt. I even saw her spend hours looking through books. At first I hadn't known why, but later I saw Raven show Cyborg a book that had Sarasim in it. It had shown that Sarasim had won the battle. It was clear that Cyborg was comforted by that. He and Raven had a relationship you would see between brothers and sisters. That was how a team was supposed to be.

Raven . . . She was shorter than Starfire by like an inch. Her skin was pale, almost grey. Her eyes seemed ageless and such a beautiful purple it hurt to stare into them too long, and yet at the same time, they were so deep it was hard to look away. Her lips had become fuller and her waist smaller, if possible. Her longest piece of hair brushed her shoulder and her eyelashes were thick, giving her something else to hide behind. Her hair looked to be a shade darker of purple and was as exotic looking as ever. As a friend, I could say without a doubt, that she was beautiful.

"Ok," I said clearing my throat. "There is a slight possibility that someone tried to attack Titan's Tower," I bluntly announced. I small laugh seemed to come from the couch. I looked over only to find that Raven's hood was back up. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Couldn't she just make up her mind? And why did she hide anyways? It's not like she had anything to be ashamed of. Anyways, we were all friends.

Starfire gasped, seeming to finally wake up. Cyborg stood up straight. Beastboy? He looked exactly the same. Raven sat indifferently, arms crossed, her face, and expression, completely hidden. I continued. "We thankfully stopped the, object, before it hit the Tower," Three answers came at me all at once, which surprised me because I had been positive that BB was asleep:

"What object?" (Cyborg)

"Oh no, how awful!" (Starfire)

"We?" (Beastboy)

"Yes we, Raven and I, stopped the object. It's now in the basement. Cyborg, I want you to run a few test on it," I said, trying to answer the questions.

"You got it,"

"Robin?" Starfire asked. I turned to look at her, only to find her floating next to me, eyes looking upward in thought. "I shall do the research, no?" I nodded. "Then, shall we go do the looking?"

"Come on," I concluded, walking out the door. Raven fell into step beside me. Her hood remained up, but not in a 'leave me alone' way. It was just a small barrier as if to give her privacy. I don't think I'll ever truly figure her out, but hey; I could try.

We walked down the stairs of the basement and the lights began to flicker on. In the middle of the floor sat our object.

"Whoa," Cyborg breathed out.

"I have not seen anything like this from before," Star said half heartedly. She gazed down at it in almost admiration.

"I looks like a giant metal ball," Beastboy said groggily.

I was about to respond, when the alarm went off. I raced back to the main room, the titans following loyally behind.

"Who is it?" Raven asked as we entered the room.

"Don't know but I'm going to find out. Star, take the skies with Beastboy. Cyborg? You and Raven take the T-Car. Let's go!"

_**Raven**_

"Hey Pyro! It's the titans to come and stop us," one of the villains called out mockingly. There were four of them. Three were dressed up as any old burglars in all black. One, the one I assumed to be Pyro, was in a suit kind of like Beastboy's but red, orange, yellow, and black. Mostly red, though. He had black hair with red tips and yellow eyes. He appeared to be Robin's height and strongly built.

"I wish you luck," Pyro said, sounding a little bit British. Then, out of nowhere, fire generated at the tips of his fingers, then traveled up his arms, until his whole body was enflamed.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled before running towards Pyro's goons, bo-staff at the ready. Pyro began launching fireballs at us, me barely stopping one from crashing into Robin's head.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I whispered. The black energy left me like daggers, heading straight for fire-boy Pyro. He jumped out of the way, but stumbled. I enclosed around a box and hurled it towards him. Cyborg shot off his sonic canon at him. Pyro made an attempt to burn the box before hitting him but Robin threw one of his ice discs which froze his hands.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. A bar flew out of the wall and wrapped itself around Pyro. Then three more followed, each going for the stupid helpers. They struggled but none could move the metal. I landed softly out of the air.

"Well ,that was pointless," I said dryly.

"Life is pointless, darling, but that doesn't mean we don't continue living," Pyro laughed. "Wait until the boss hears of this," he gasped out between laughs. I looked at him confused, and then glanced at Robin. He already stormed up to Pyro, held him by his collar, and asked very threateningly, "Who do you work for?" He only laughed harder.

"You are so right boss. The Joker will have a fit," The taller of the three idiots laughed out, practically rolling on the floor. _This laughter is giving me a headache_. Robin seemed to freeze. He dropped Pyro and stormed out the front. I ran out after him.

"Robin, what's wrong?" He only glared at me and began pacing. I heard the faint sound of sirens. "Robin, please. I can't help, if you don't tell me what's wrong,"

He spun at me, looking so angry that I would have been scared if it wasn't Robin. He was almost as tall as Cyborg now and if Cyborg was 100% human they would probably be the same strength wise. He didn't need me to worry about him . . . but I did, nonetheless. I looked into his mask searchingly. He turned away, his hair swishing a little. It had grown slightly longer, and had become slightly less . . . spiky. He looked handsome no matter what he wore, whether it was early in the morning or late at night. He was my best friend and without him, I'd probably lose myself. Of course I care for him. I just wish he'd let me.

"It's none of your business," he said gruffly. He knew that would only make me madder and I saw him mentally scold himself.

"Whether it is or isn't, which it is, I'm making it my business," I responded putting my hands on my hips, glaring. He opened his mouth. That's when all hell broke loose.

_**Robin**_

"Whether it is or isn't, which it is, I'm making it my business," I glanced at her as she put her hands on her hips, her eyes giving me an icy glare. I opened my mouth to say something before a huge explosion sounded behind us, fire reaching our backs, making us feel the heat. The whole conversation seemed to be forgotten as we sprinted back inside the now burning building. Immediately my lungs were filled with smoke and I heard Raven cough, but I had to keep moving.

"Cyborg? Starfire? Beastboy?" I yelled, ignoring the burning sensation in my throat. Suddenly black orbs of energy surrounded bits of fire. Taking away the oxygen, Raven extinguished the fires and yet, even with the smoke clearing, I couldn't see any of my teammates. A huge jet of water finished off the rest of the flames. I turned in the direction it came from to find a green elephant and a dazed alien. My sigh of relief stuck in my throat when I noticed a certain half-robot was missing.

"Cyborg?" I practically screamed. I whirled around in every direction, my eyes straining to locate him. That's when I caught sight of something lying on the ground where Pyro plus three had been. I cautiously walked over to it, each step my senses getting sharper and harder to stand. I stood an inch away and stared down at the little piece of cardboard that I hated so much: a joker card.

* * *

There you go. Suspense. LOVE IT! I know its a little long, but i think it turned out fairly good. Like i said before rate, review, whatever.

- DeadlyRedAlice


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Rate, review. Comment, criticize. You get the idea. Thanks,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. when Z starts talking gibberish, try reading it backwards before looking at the translation, the whole thing not just the words ;P

* * *

_**Robin**_

We drove in silence, my r-cycle in the trunk of the t-car, me driving, Raven staring out the window in the passenger seat, Starfire and Beastboy in the back. Nobody spoke. Nobody even moved. A couple of times I heard sniffles coming from Starfire. Once I even think I saw a tear from Raven. _Cyborg. . . where are you?_

"Pack up," I commanded once inside the tower. Raven nodded and left, but Star and BB looked at me confused. I walked over to the main computer and called up Titans East.

"What's up Birdboy?" Speedy asked answering.

"Where is Bumblebee?"

"What, am I not good enough? You got to talk leader to leader?" he asked smirking, but he got up from his seat and got Bumblebee anyways.

"What's the problem?" she asked sitting down, her serious face on.

"We are leaving town for a little while, mind watching Jump?"

"No problemo. Be there as soon as possible. Bumblebee signing off." The screen went black. I turned only to find Starfire and Beastboy still standing there clueless.

"We are going to Gotham. Pack up,"

"Are we doing the driving in the car of T?" Starfire asked, Beastboy carrying her five suitcases along with two of his own. I set down my one suitcase and looked around the garage searchingly for a suitable car. Raven came in, with one suitcase. A look of almost pity, but mostly amused spread over her features when she saw BB.

"No, Starfire, we need a different car,"

"Why?"

"Because, we don't want to be too noticeable," Raven answered before I could even open my mouth. I nodded and continued searching. Every last vehicle seemed to be obvious in some way.

"Ummmm, Robin?" I turned toward her. She looked around at the cars calculating. "I can, ummm, try, to cloak any car we use,"

"Raven, what do you mean try?" She seemed to look everywhere except into my eyes.

"It would take a lot of concentration and energy, and though I'm pretty sure I could hold it until we got to Gotham, it could break at anytime, revealing us. It's a risk,"

"Well, it's a risk we are just going to have to take,"

* * *

I kept glancing at Raven. I couldn't help it. She was driving me crazy with worry. She sat motionless, and at first sight she appeared fine, but I could see the sweat on her forehead, could sense her exhaustion. She was wearing down and all I could do was drive faster. We were almost to Bruce's house and as much as I wanted to tell her to stop the cloaking, we wouldn't be totally safe until we were there. Ever since we left the tower, I had been regretting making her do this. Just because she offered to doesn't mean that she hadn't secretly been wishing I would say no. I'm sure she had been.

I saw a glimpse of Wayne Manor and pushed down on the accelerator a little more. "We're almost there," I reassured. She didn't respond at all, almost as if she hadn't heard me. There was a fenced in gate with a speaker kind of like what you would see at a fast food place. I clicked the little button next to it and waited.

"Whose this?" a female voice came through.

"I'm wondering the same thing. Where's Bruce?" I countered, positive it was just one of his flings and not wanting to give a name. The girl sighed on the other end.

"He is busy-" she began but i cut her off.

"This is an emergency. I have to talk with Bruce," I was met with silence. Then the black, iron gate began to slowly swing open. I drove through before it finished with just enough room not to scrape the car. Drove around the to side of the mansion after getting past the driveway, which was almost a mile long. I jumped out of the car quickly and typed in the code that opened up the garage. Getting back in I drove it through. Starfire climbed out, as did Beastboy, who closed the garage door. "Raven you can let go of the shield." Suddenly she gasped and her eyes flew open. . . Right before she fainted. "Shit," i muttered going to the other side of the car and pulling her out. The door leading inside the house to reveal some lady speaking gibberish.

"Timmad! Syawyna ni teg elpoep eseht dwoh. em llik ot gniog si tab eht, tihs yloh."(Holy shit, the Bat is going to kill me. How'd these people get in anyways? Dammit!")

"Move, she's unconscious!" I just yelled, wondering what language she was speaking. She seemed to take a double take before gasping.

"Get in. What happened?" I almost stopped in shock. One minute she was speaking fadalada and now she had perfect English, not even a hint of any accent. "Follow me,"

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked now that Raven was okay and resting.

"You can call me Z,"

"That didn't answer my question,"

"Oh well,"

"I'm Rob-"

"I know who you are,"

I just stared in somewhat shock. I'm not sure whether it was because she knew who i was (unlikely), whether it was because she wouldn't give me her name (possible), or whether it was because she interrupted me (probable). She gave a laugh and muttered something in that weird language that i couldn't quite catch. She had sky blue eyes and wavy black hair. She was shorter than Bruce (who was still MIA), but that wasn't exactly saying much. Thats when I noticed what she was wearing. She had on fishnet tights on with a black leotard. Over that she had a white long-sleeved shirt with cuffs at the end. A white vest went over that and a white bow-tie sat below her collar. One of those old jackets, the ones with the tails, went over all that, unbuttoned, in blue.

The phone rang and Z grabbed it. "Hello? Dog knaht! (Thank God!) Listen, little Robin is here with his team. Thats what i said. How do i know? He is standing right in front of me," I decided after that just to ignore the conversation. All i got was one-side anyways. I headed for the kitchen, positive thats where Alfred took Beastboy and Starfire. I walked in to find BB and Star eating a carton of ice cream, Alfred nowhere to be seen.

"Friend, do you wish to accompany us with the devouring?" I chuckled and shook my head no.

"So, when do we get to meet Batman?" Beastboy asked, happy about the ice cream but not as much as star. Unlike Starfire he didn't get an off button. He knew why we were here, and he wasn't glad.

"He's on his way," Z said poking her head in before retreating. I walked back out after her.

"What's your relationship with Bruce?" I asked not exactly demanding as much as curious.

"We work together," she answered nonchalantly, as she continued walking away.

* * *

_**Raven**_

I woke up confused, my memory vague. I remembered everything before we left the tower, but everything else was hazy. I sat up realizing i was in bed. Looking around the room, i didn't recognize it. The ceilings were high and wooden, with a small crystal chandelier hanging down. The room was small, the size of a bathroom. IT appeared to be an infirmary. The single bed, the one i was laying in, felt like a cot. Not an uncomfortable one, though. I don't know how they pulled it off, but it was very comfortable. Then i saw the door. I swung my legs over the edge and stood up. I swayed slightly, dizziness enveloping me. I steadied myself before taking another step. I reached to pull my hood up, to block out some light, but i realized it didn't have my cloak._ Great_, I muttered.

I walked out into a huge foyer. It was beautiful. The floors were a gleaming, cherry wood. To staircases curved up to the second floor. Three much larger chandeliers hung in this room. The front doors were huge, obviously polished. I turned away from them to look around more. One swung opened behind me and a deep, masculine voice called out, obviously not seeing me, "Robin?" I turned around and found myself face to face with Batman.

* * *

I know its shorter, but i think it'll do. Like i said before rate, review, comment, whatever floats your boat.

- DeadlyRedAlice


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3! Rate, review, comment, criticize. Seriously, you should know what to do. Thanks,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. Again, when Z starts talking gibberish, try reading it backwards before looking at the translation, the whole thing not just the words ;P

* * *

_**Robin**_

"Robin?" I heard Bruce call out my name from the front of the house. I begin walking in that direction, but Z beat me to it.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Her voice filled with concern. _Who is she talking to? Certainly not Bruce. _

"Sorry," a very recognizable voice said, her tone showing she wasn't sorry. "Nice to finally meet you," she said, a hint of sarcasm hidden within her monotone. I arrived in the main room in time to see Raven staring up at Bruce, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Raven, what're you doing out of bed?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes. Turning to me she firmly stated, "Oh, stop worrying about me. I'm fine," I could hear the aggravation in her voice.

"We need a meeting, as in now," Bruce said before storming towards the dining room. Z gave us an apologetic look before running after him. Raven raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Come on, lets get the others," I said, turning away. _What was that about?_

_

* * *

_

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked, not exactly sounding happy to see us. I opened my mouth but Raven beat me to it.

"The joker and a new minion of his named Pyro kidnapped one of our teammates," she said bluntly, without hesitation. She stared directly at Bruce, unwavering. Beastboy silently looked down at his feet while Starfire looked everywhere except at him. And yet, there was Raven, staring him down as if he wasn't almost a foot and a half taller than her. I winced, thinking about Cyborg. Bruce winced thinking about the Joker, probably.

"I see," Bruce said slowly after a minute of silence. He looked directly at me and said, "I'm sorry for your loss," Raven's lips set in a grim line and I silently begged her not to say anything _I_ would have to regret later.

"The Joker is yours. Why would he bother sending someone to Jump City to abduct one of the Titans?" Raven questioned. I almost felt bad for Bruce. He was in for something else. I could tell Raven was thoroughly upset about Cy. I was surprised she was staying as calm as she was.

"How should I know?" Bruce asked. Wrong answer. Anger and annoyance flashed in Raven's eyes. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Why wouldn't you know?" she asked evenly. I could tell underneath she was seething. "Haven't you've been tracking him? Shouldn't you know, in general, what he is planning? Aren't you doing your job?" She stared at him with a cold expression that gave me the chills. The usually in control Batman looked ready to explode. He turned swiftly to me.

"Can you tell your _sidekick_ here she is out of line?" he snarled. This was very, very bad. I tried to decide whose wrath I feared more. Raven's or Bruce's? Both were staring at me expectantly. I sighed. Bruce gave a triumphant smile towards Raven but I turned towards him.

"She is my second-in-command. She is just doing her job, and I'm not going to scold her. Maybe I was wrong to come here for help," I replied quietly. Raven met my eyes. She gave me a look of confusion, as if she had been expecting me to yell at her. Bruce realizing I had stood up for my team stared at Raven, probably trying to figure out why I chose to stand up to him, over her.

"No. You were right to come here. I'm sorry. I am at your disposal, as is my home. You can stay here," he paused. "Would you just come in, instead of eavesdropping?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Ecnereffid eht wonk duoy taht ton. Gninetsil ylpmis. Gnippordsevae ton saw i!" Z grumbled walking in. (I was not eavesdropping! Simply listening. Not that you'd know the difference.) I still couldn't understand what she was saying. She was now wearing a black top hat with a blue ribbon that matched her jacket. With her full attire on she looked familiar. "So what's the plan?" she asked, switching to English.

"Not sure yet. Robin?" Bruce answered sincerely before turning to me.

"Uh, sleep?" I answered just realizing how tired I really was. It was already 8 anyways, and we were probably going to get up early anyways. Why not rest? Bruce nodded and turned to Z.

"Can you show them to their rooms?"

"No problem,"

"Thanks Zatanna," _Zatanna? As in Zatanna Zatara? No wonder why she looked familiar! _

"No problem," she repeated before giving a laugh. "Follow me," she said turning to us.

* * *

"You're Zatanna," I said, still in shock. She had already given Beastboy and Starfire their rooms and now it was only me, Raven, and Zatanna. She laughed as she had before. Raven raised an eyebrow, but just continued observing the manor.

"Wow, I hadn't noticed," she said, sarcasm dripping from every word. That got a smirk from Raven, but she continued to say nothing.

"That's why you seemed familiar," I continued, knowing I sounded like a dork. A lightbulb went off in my head. "That wasn't a different language, was it?" She laughed. . . again. She laughs a lot.

"Of course not,"

"So basically if that had been played on a tape backwards I would've been able to understand you,"

"Yep. Here's your room, Raven. Robin yours is that door over there. Now that we are done stating the obvious, I'm going to bed. Night," Zatanna rushed out before leaving.

"Good night Robin," Raven said opening her door.

"Good night. And, Raven?" She turned. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was, needless to say, untamed. Without her cloak she looked, different. Like it wasn't actually her. Her lips were in a perpetual frown. It was small and not the disapproving type she always gives Beastboy. It was sad and hurt. She looked broken. "I _will_ find him," I promised. She gave a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't forced. Just grim, and yet trusting.

"I know you will," she said quietly. Her eyes tore into mine and a wave of guilt hit me. What if I couldn't find him? Technically it was my fault he was taken. Why had I gotten upset and stormed out? What if I lose her trust? How could I keep a promise with so many 'what ifs' floating around? She turned away and closed her door behind her. I stood there for a moment staring at the door, before walking towards my own room. _Don't worry Cyborg. We are on our way._

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwww! I just love them! They are so, so . . . ADOWABLE!

If you don't know who Zatanna is she is sorta like a sorceress who can cast spells by saying something backwards. I think she is cool, but hey what do i know? Not everythign she says backwards is a spell. (No, duh!) So yeah. Again, it's a little short but I'm too tired to continue with this chapter. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Do something! I can't even tell if anyone is actually reading.

- DeadlyRedAlice


End file.
